10th Canadian Infantry Brigade
History World War I The 10th Battalion was a Battalion in the Canadian Expeditionary Force during the First World War, which participated in every major Canadian engagement from Second Ypres (April 1915) to the last 100 days (1918). 1,313 Tenth Battalion soldiers gave their lives during the First World War.Daniel G. Dancocks "Gallant Canadians - The story of the 10th Canadian Infantry Battalion" (Calgary Highlanders Regimental Funds Foundation; 1990) ISBN/Reference: 0-969-46160-7 The 10th Canadian Infantry Brigade in World War I, consisted of 4 battalions, and was in the 4th Division.} The Battalions were the 47th Battalion 48th Battalion, 49th Battalion and the 50th Battalion World War II The 10th Canadian Infantry Brigade was first assembled at Nanaimo, British Columbia in October 1940, although Nanaimo was not established as its headquarters until February 1941. In April 1941 it was moved east to the Niagara area, exchanging places with the 13th Canadian Infantry Brigade. During World War II, it was part of the Canadian 4th Armoured Division, alongside the 4th Canadian Armoured Brigade. Formation *The Lincoln and Welland Regiment *The Algonquin Regiment *The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada (Princess Louise's) *10 Canadian Infantry Brigade Ground Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) Normandy As part of 4th Armoured Division, it did not arrive in Normandy until the end of July 1944. It was present for Operation Totalize, Operation Tractable, and the Battle of Falaise. After reaching the River Seine, they advanced along the French coast to Belgium. North West Europe After France and Belgium the Brigade still part of 4th Armoured was involved in the critical Battle of the Scheldt, to open the port of Antwerp, to Allied shipping. Next came Operation Veritable clearing the land between the Rhine and Roer rivers and their last major operation of the war the Battle of the Reichswald. Battle of Moerbrugge The 10th Canadian Infantry Brigade was tasked to cross the Ghent Canal about five kilometers south of Bruges at a small village called Oostkamp in early September 1944. Directly across the canal from Oostkamp was another small village named Moerbrugge. The canal is about 20 metres wide and very deep. Opposition was not expected so only one battalion was chosen for the crossing: The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada (Princess Louise's), the Argylls. Two batteries of the 15th Field Regiment, RCA were placed in support and The South Alberta Regiment (SARs) would place its tanks on the friendly side of the canal at either side of the crossing point and hold the flanks of the crossing with their fire along with the Vickers machine guns of The New Brunswick Rangers. The mortars of the Argylls and the mortars of the Rangers were in support. A first-hand account of the battle written by a member of "C" Company of the Argylls is available at http://www.ashofc.ca/ASHbridgeMoer.htm. External links * Lieutenant Charles Pearson: The Lincoln and Welland Regiment's World War II Campaign References Books *Daniel G. Dancocks "Gallant Canadians - The story of the 10th Canadian Infantry Battalion" (Calgary Highlanders Regimental Funds Foundation; 1990) ISBN/Reference: 0-969-46160-7 Category:Canadian World War II brigades Category:Military units and formations established in 1940